dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Gogeta (Movie 15)
| education = Turtle School King Kai | anime debut = DBGT060 | movie debut = Movie 15 | english = / | japanese = / }} is an anime-only character in the Dragon Ball series, and is result of Goku and Vegeta using the Metamorese Fusion to merge into one warrior. He debuted in Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Goku and Vegeta, and defeated the monster Janemba with his impressive power. His counterpart is Vegetto, created through the Potara earring Fusion. Personality Despite being formed through similar methods, Gogeta initially appears to be quite different from Vegetto in terms of personality. While Vegetto is cocky and arrogant, Gogeta, as a Super Saiyan, remains serious and seems to prefer to end his battles without hesitation. Despite his seriousness, he is not without humor, as he seemed to find the ogre who became Janemba running away to be worthy of a chuckle. As a Super Saiyan 4, however, he undergoes a drastic personality change, acting more akin to Vegetto than himself. Seen when fighting the Super One-Star Dragon, Gogeta likes to play pranks and take the mickey out of an opponent, performing jokes and pranks at inappropriate moments in the middle of a fight. While this could be seen as the power going to his head, the moment the Super One-Star Dragon used his Minus Energy Power Ball and Gogeta purified it, he once again adopted a more serious personality, and attempted to finish the dragon off immediately, hinting his egotistical attitude was all a ploy.Dragon Ball GT episode 60 Appearance As the fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta posses a fair mixture of traits from both warriors. His hair, while it has never been properly seen in base state, is more inclined towards Vegeta's style, down to the widow's peak; however, Gogeta has one bang that hangs over his face, a trait acquired from Goku. Physically, Gogeta appears to be more in line with Goku, possesses a muscular, but slender build, as well as being fairly tall. His skin is fair, like Goku's as well. Gogeta's facial features resemble Goku as well, but a hint of the seriousness that comes from Vegeta. His attire is the standard outfit beget by the Metamorese Fusion; a vest, white gi pants, a dark blue obi tied to the side, and black shoes with dark blue wrappings. The primary difference is the vest's coloration, being black with orange padding, rather than the dark blue vest that Gotenks wears. Abilities As a Saiyan, specifically the fusion of two Saiyans, Gogeta possesses some of the most remarkable power in the universe; including, but not limited to, the natural ki affinity of the Saiyans, and the deadly abilities of Son Goku and Vegeta, combined into a single entity. He's even shown the ability to combine Goku and Vegeta's respective skills to create deadly new abilities, and can purify negative energies with ease. With deadly precision, he's capable of easily handling the two opponents he's come up against in the 30-minute time limit given by the Fusion technique, and can only fail when he does not deliver the killing blow as quickly as he should. Despite all of his remarkable abilities, he pales in comparison to Vegetto when the two are in the same state, due to the fact that the Potara earring simply produces a stronger warrior.Daizenshuu 4 pp. 163'' Power and Physical Prowess As the fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta possesses the powers of two of the greatest warriors in both the afterlife and world of the dead (at the time of his original fusion). In the Super Saiyan state alone, Gogeta's power vastly outstrips the power of Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 state. At the moment of his fusion, Gogeta's aura was released as a giant pillar, and could be felt even out of the Afterlife, as Goten and Trunks detected the immense ki emanating from him. The sheer volume of his power was enough to frighten even Janemba. In Super Saiyan 4, his immense powers are increased only further, with the simple act of fusing creating a giant sphere of power akin to a large barrier, and his ki was capable of overloading a mass of negative energy with positive energy to clear a case of planet-wide miasma.Dragon Ball GT episode 60 In terms of fighting style, Gogeta appears to favor the use of physical combat over blast attacks when preferable, saving only his strongests blasts for the finishing touches in a fight. As a Super Saiyan, with his serious nature working alongside his considerable power, Gogeta showed the desire to ends fights quickly, killing Janemba in a little over half a minute, not even coming close to the 30-minute time limit the Fusion allows. In this form, he's seen favoring kicks over punches and other forms of strike attacks. These, however, were only the visible blows; the blows delivered while he was moving too fast to be properly seen were indiscernible.Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Goku and Vegeta Ki Usage , purified by Gogeta.|left]] During his short few appearances, Gogeta has been seen opting to use physical strike attacks over blast attacks. Despite this, or rather, because of it, when Gogeta uses his ki for blast attacks, they possess tremendous power capable of destroying strong enemies with remarkable ease. Gogeta's own aura, upon his successful creation through fusion, was seen as a towering plume of golden energy, appearing much like a pillar of fire, showing the immense amounts of ki he possessed. A recurring theme of Gogeta's ki usage appears to be skilled use of positive energy. The Soul Punisher was able to entirely eradicate Janemba, while leaving the ogre the negative energy used as the template for his body untouched, implying the energy was purified. During his fight with the One-Star Dragon, Gogeta was able to entirely flood a massive sphere of condensed negative energy with his own positive energy, and purify the toxic miasma of negative energy that covered the entire planet.Dragon Ball GT episode 60 Soul Punisher One of Gogeta's most powerful finishing techniques is the Soul Punisher, alternatively referred to as the Stardust Breaker. The precise mechanics behind the technique are unknown, but the execution involves Gogeta placing a hand above his head, gathering the ki to form a rainbow-hued sphere of energy. Compressed the sphere into small particles, he throws it at his intended target, where it phases into their body. After a delayed reaction of approximately seconds, the sphere detonates, utterly destroying its target. It is presumed to be a form of purification, as the technique destroyed Janemba, a creature made of negative energy, but left the ogre that it used as the template entirely untouched. Big Bang Kamehameha Gogeta's signature move, the Big Bang Kamehameha is a combination of two of Goku and Vegeta's own signature moves, the Super Kamehameha and the Big Bang Attack, respectively. Combining the power of two powerful techniques into one condensed blue-white sphere, he sphere then begins to radiate energy in the form of very powerful beam. The beam that extends from the sphere has enough power to obliterate the Super One-Star Dragon, despite not being the full-powered version of the technique. It lacked the power, however, to erase him entirely, allowing him to regenerate, albeit badly weakened. Gogeta was confident, however, that enough blast from the technique would be enough to kill the Dragon outright. Transformations As both Goku and Vegeta are able to use the legendary Super Saiyan transformation of the Saiyan race, Gogeta as well is capable of utilizing the form. During his brief appearance during his fight with Janemba, Gogeta immediately transformed upon fusing, and has never been properly seen in base state. As with other members of the Saiyan race, Gogeta's hair becomes gold, his eyes green, and this is followed by a tremendous power increase, should he need it. As a Super Saiyan alone, his power surpasses Goku's Super Saiyan 3 power at the time, easily defeating Janemba with ease, while Super Saiyan 3 Goku wasn't able to keep up with the newly transformed creature.Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Goku and Vegeta In Dragon Ball GT, Gogeta's strength was once again needed to combat a powerful foe, and Goku and Vegeta fused into the Saiyan warrior as Super Saiyan 4, granting Gogeta the same transformation. Gogeta possesses the most unique variation of Super Saiyan 4 seen thus far; brown fur, black eye markings, red hair, and bright blue eyes. In this state, his power increase is substantially larger, being dozens of times stronger than the average Super Saiyan 4.'' Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files'' His physical blows are swift enough that they cannot be seen, and when he does lower them down to a speed visible to his opponent, appear more as simple twitches than anything else, even when he's using three simultaneous punches. In Super Saiyan 4, however, the fusion only lasts for ten minutes, due to power the form consumes. Power Level Part in the Story Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Goku and Vegeta Gogeta made his debut in the twelfth Dragon Ball Z movie, when the combined powers of Son Goku and Vegeta were needed to defeat the terrible monster, Janemba. After the two barely survive a failed attempt at Fusion that resulted in Veku — an obese version of Gogeta with no talent for fighting — the fusion is properly performed with the intervention of Pikkon, and Gogeta is born from the result. Immediately upon his 'birth', Gogeta declares to Pikkon that he'll defeat Janemba for him. Using his amazing power and speed, Gogeta dispatched Janemba in little over half a minute, using his Soul Punisher to purify the negative energy that made up Janemba's form. With the removal of the negative energy, the ogre that was being used as the template was freed, and fled upon seeing Gogeta. Gogeta chuckled in amusement, before waiting out the remainder of the half hour of his fusion. After they defused, Vegeta told Goku he never wanted to perform fusion again, and the two bid each other farewell for the time being. Dragon Ball GT There would come a time where Gogeta's immense powers were needed to save the universe once again. During the battle against the Super One-Star Dragon, Goku and Vegeta, even at Super Saiyan 4, proved to be no match for the Dragon's immense powers. It was Vegeta who would suggest Fusion, ironic given his distaste for the technique. With the help of their sons distracting the One-Star Dragon, Goku and Vegeta were able to successfully fuse into Super Gogeta. With his increased powers, Gogeta easily handles the One-Star Dragon, dominating him with no issue and even utilizing his superior abilities to taunt and toy with his opponent, goading him effectively with techniques designed to humiliate the Dragon. Gogeta's true objectives, however, are revealed when his goading successfully baited the Super One-Star Dragon into releasing his Minus Energy Power Ball, a technique containing the negative power of the Dragon Balls. Gogeta flares his own power, kicking the Power Ball and infusing his own plus energy into it, overriding the minus energy and sending the Power Ball hurtling out into space, purifying the toxic miasmas of negative energy around the planet at the same time. With this goal accomplished, Gogeta moves to finish off the Super One-Star Dragon with his Big Bang Kamehameha. However, due to the immense power consumption of Super Saiyan 4, the fusion lasted an unprecedented ten minutes before defusing, rending Gogeta unable to levy the finishing blow. In Other Media Video Games Ever since his introduction, Gogeta has appeared in numerous Dragon Ball video games. Much like Vegeta, one of the Saiyans who make up his Fusion — and in fact, several other characters — Gogeta has been granted forms in video games that he has not been seen using during his anime and movie appearances. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta cards exist, as well as the Golden Giant Monkey form. He would later carry the Super Saiyan 3 form into the manga adaptation of Heroes, Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. In both the Jaaku 5 Mission card set, as well as the anime trailer, Gogeta was shown to be able to access the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Gogeta appears as a playable character in the following games: Trivia * Gogeta never named himself in either the original Japanese dub of the movie or the original Japanese dub of Dragon Ball GT; he did, however, declare his name in the dub of his debut movie. * Gogeta is the only Super Saiyan whose base form has never been seen. Quotes Notes References Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Fused Characters